


Cinderotten

by LadyKeane



Series: Cinderotten [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gimme a break for the crappy illustrations this was done forever ago!!!, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Male Cinderella, Stephanie is a badass, cute purple dragon, genderfluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeane/pseuds/LadyKeane
Summary: Lazytown is looking forward to the annual Hallowe'en Ball, but the kids are bereft of costumes. They turn to the town's best seamstress (and worst villain) for help...
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: Cinderotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678567
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

So this comic was created during my callow fan-art scrawling days, and I am fairly certain it's the only longer comic I ever atually finished. I am sharing it here for posterity, the mild amusement of any errant Sportarobbie fans, Lazytowners, and meme friends, and also because I am a shameless harlot when it comes to getting sweet sweet reader comments. Enjoy!

 **APRIL 2020 UPDATE:** So, at the height of my corona quarantine madness, I have recorded a 'pod-comic' of sorts for you to read along to, including a few bonus songs to boot!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




End file.
